Three Is The Magic Number
by Sanity's-overrated
Summary: Loki does what he wants, and Tony's ok with that. Warnings: slash, smut, threesome


A/N: Recently got a PS3, while playing Marvel Ultimate Alliance 2, I noticed a lot of Steve/Tony action and decided I would like to elaborate on that, but being a Tony/Loki fan I decided to do a bit of a twist. This mainly started because of the line "I do what I want Thor" and how now it's become a thing for Loki, so I decided to write Loki 'doing what he wants' and dammit he wants a threesome. That being said I hope you enjoy this story

Reviews=LOVE

* * *

><p>Loki does what he wants, and Tony's learning to live with that. Granted, the first few instances the slender dark haired god went off half cocked with a plan of his own, Tony had been slightly, ok extremely, caught off guard.<p>

It wasn't as if he disliked Loki's plans, in fact most of them were great; it just that a fair chunk of them when put into action usually ended up causing trouble for Tony. He still had that nervous twitch whenever he was near an espresso machine, and he used to live off that stuff.

Tony liked to think he was pretty good at reading Loki, well perhaps not the point to knowing what went on in the man's head, but at least knowing when he was up to something.

Now was one of those times. Tony could tell by the mischievous glint that shone in those emerald eyes that greeted him as he walked into the living room and how nimble fingers worked on his tie before running across his chest to smooth out his shirt, that another one of Loki's nefarious plots were being set into motion.

Gripping Loki's wrist in his hands, Tony eyed the taller man offering a smirk. "Well, what is it this time?"

That earned a chuckle from Loki "what ever do you mean Anthony?"

And there it was; the full use of his first name. Something was definitely up, and Tony had that feeling in the pit of his stomach that said whatever this plan was, it was likely to be one for the books since Loki was pulling out all the stops.  
>"Oh, I think you know <em>exactly<em> what I mean Loki."

A wicked grin split across Loki's face "perhaps."

Eyebrow raised, Tony repeated the word. "Perhaps? Now Loki, no games, what is it?"

Loki nodded in response. "Well, how do you feel about a threesome?"

Tony froze, he felt as if his jaw had hit the floor, as he continued to stare at Loki like he'd grown a second head. _Threesome_, well that certainly had not been the response he was expecting. Still, he had been partly right, this was one for the books.

"Anthony close your mouth; you look like a fish standing there jaw open wide."

Reverie broken, Tony's mouth snapped shut. Eyeing Loki he swallowed nervously tying to decide how to answer.

Quirking an eyebrow Loki tilted his head to the left asking in a slightly more impatient tone "well, threesome?"  
>There was truly only one real answer and Tony knew it. Even if he hadn't thought that it was a good idea, fat chance in hell, Loki had likely already taken care of insuring this threesome happened and was just asking him out of social obligations. And now Tony finds himself swallowing again, though this time in anticipation, as the thought of mystery number three has suddenly crossed his mind.<p>

Tony tries to stay calm he really does and reply in a way to gain some sort of control in the situation, but when he opens his mouth and the word "tonight" falls out, he can't help but think he sounds slightly desperate.

And judging by the way Loki's smirk widens ever so slightly, Tony knows he's relinquished all control and the god of mischief has won again.

"I thought you'd like that," was the smug response as Loki presses a kiss to Tony's lips.

Relinquishing the hold on Loki's wrists, Tony moves his hands to rest on Loki's waist, opening his mouth slightly as Loki teasingly runs his tongue along his bottom lip.

Running a hand up Loki's back Tony murmured against the god's mouth "so, who'd you have in mind?"

Loki smiled before pressing a chaste kiss against Tony's lips and pulling back. "Patience Anthony," he responded as he looped his arms around Tony's neck

And if Tony just didn't melt right there at the feel of Loki's fingers curling in his hair as he donned his bedroom eyes. Another soft kiss, and suddenly Tony found himself standing outside his bedroom door.

"What was that about patience?"

Rolling his eyes Loki disentangled his arms from Tony reaching for the door handle. Turning over his shoulder Loki winked before pushing the door open all the way.

Steve.

Steve is sitting on the edge of the bed clad only in a pair of blue plaid pajama bottoms. He is also leaning back ever so casually and when he catches Tony's gaze he offers a smile. Not one of his tentative I'm-not-sure-what's-happening-so-I'm-going-to-smile smiles, but a genuine smile.

Loki is now pressed flush against Tony's body as he lowers his mouth to ear level and whispers "do you approve?"

_Of course._

A breathy "yes" falls from Tony's lips.

Flicking his tongue across Tony's earlobe Loki murmurs "well then, let's get started."

Tony simply nods in response as Loki pulls away turning his attention to the Captain. Closing the distance between the two of them Loki kneels before Steve resting his hands atop the other man's knees. Parting Steve's legs Loki nestles in to the space provided so that he is now firmly pressed against the man's chest.

"Give us a kiss."

Without a word, Steve lowers his head to meet a pair of thin lips. It's a soft kiss, almost chaste, and then Loki parts his lips and Steve tongue moves in, exploratory in nature, but soon things turned heated.

Tony looks on in awe, watching as Loki grabs a handful of blonde locks ruining Steve's otherwise perfect hair. Steve's hands grip Loki's waist pulling him closer as his tongue delves further into the other's mouth. It's a tantalizing sight and Tony is certain that he's never seen nor ever will see something quite as breathtaking or attention capturing as the two men before him kissing feverishly.

Reaching for his tie Tony loosens it, unbuttoning the top two buttons as well; it's suddenly gotten incredibly warm in the room.

There's a soft moan, Loki's, and then Steve is now trailing kisses along Loki's jaw line as he works his way down the god's neck.

Turning his head, Loki looks at Tony, who's still planted in his spot, and smiles. "Aren't you going to join us Tony?"

Pulling off his tie Tony closes the distance between them, moving so that he is kneeling behind Loki, his chest pressed against Loki's back. Reaching a hand to the front of Loki's pants, he unbuttoned them pulling down the zipper as he pushed his hand inside.

"Ah, going commando I see," he mumbled into the crook of Loki's neck.

"Easy access," Loki flippantly responds as he presses backwards grinding against Tony earning him a groan. Satisfied, Loki moved his own hands to grip the waist band of Steve's pajamas tugging them unceremoniously to around his knees.

He smirks noticing that the usually by the rules Captain has seemed to have taken a page from his book and is now seated before him in all his glory.

Lowering his head Loki braces himself on Steve's legs as he drags his tongue along the Captain's length twirling his tongue across the head before taking him fully into his mouth. There's a sharp inhale of breath and Steve unconsciously bucks upward into Loki's mouth.

Steve curls a hand into Loki's ebony locks as the god's head begins to bob between his legs. The hitch in his breath causes Tony to look up from where he'd previously been busying himself searching for the bottle of baby oil buried under the mattress.

Steve was falling apart in front of him, and Tony found that incredibly hot to see the usually well composed man panting breathlessly, flushing slightly, hair tousled as Loki worked his magic. Moving closer Tony didn't even think before he brought his hands to either side of Steve's face as he leaned in for a kiss. It's not a soft kiss by any means; it's a mash of teeth and tongues battling for dominance. It's a messy kiss, nearly brutal the way their lips move against one another's, and when Tony pulls back the look of kiss swollen slightly bruised lips greet him. Leaning forward he places a lighter kiss to those lips before moving back to reach for the baby oil he'd dropped.

Steve's eyes flutter shut as Loki swirls his tongue across the tip of his cock humming softly. There's a sharp pain as nails dig into the top of his thighs causing Steve to buck once more into Loki's mouth, as he lets out a moan.

Pulling back Loki replaces his mouth with a hand as he leaned forward kissing Steve soundly. Standing up he shimmies out of his pants moving to straddle Steve.

Bringing two fingers to Steve's mouth he pushed them in with one order "suck".

Tony is feeling decidedly over dressed and begins to fumble with the buttons of his shirt before moving to the belt holding his pants up.

Removing his now thoroughly coated fingers Loki moved his hand behind him as he began to work himself on his own fingers. Tony watched as Loki moved his fingers with such precision, scissoring them expertly before adding a third finger. Head tossed back Loki pulled out his fingers moving to guide himself down on Steve's erect cock.

A gasp left Loki's mouth as he felt himself be stretched. Allowing himself a few breaths to get used to the feeling Loki brought his other hand to Steve's chest pushing him backwards onto the mattress. Loki rose briefly before lowering himself back onto Steve in an agonizingly slow manner, grinding against the man before rising and repeating the process. The pace was almost unbearable, in a good way, Steve thought, as Loki continued to ride him.

Tony watches as Loki brings his right hand back to his entrance pushing in two fingers along side Steve's cock. Steve groans loudly bucking upwards and Tony doesn't need to be told where things are headed. He quickly unscrews the cap of the baby oil and begins lubing himself. Moving behind Loki he brings one of his oil slicked fingers to join with the god's and together they guide his cock in to join with Steve.

Steve curses loudly, and isn't that just the sight to see, Captain America, Mr. Red-White-And-Blue, completely disheveled spewing curses while the god of mischief rides him. Loki lets out a wanton moan at the feeling of both Tony and Steve filling him and he has to stop his grinding for a moment to breathe, because he's certain that the pressure filling him has nearly made him forget that immortal as he may be he still need to take in air to live. Tony feels dazed; this has to be a dream, but then an impatient Steve snaps his hips into Loki and Tony knows that this is very real.

Tony lets Steve set the pace, before he joins in, rutting against Loki. The feel of his cock rubbing against Steve's as they both thrust into Loki is surreal. Tony buries his head in the nook of Loki's neck where he begins peppering the ivory skin with kisses. _Thank you, _it goes without saying, because granted sex with Loki is always amazing, being immortal has it's advantages, there's little to nothing that Loki doesn't know or is willing to try, but this, this is different, in a league of it's own.

Steve's hand are gripping Loki's waist roughly, and Tony's certain that finger shaped bruises will be found in the morning, but for now Loki hasn't noticed, he's to busy pressing back against each new thrust. The soft moans pouring from Steve's mouth are nearly enough to be Tony's undoing, he could get used to seeing this new side of the captain.

Arching against Tony, Loki brings a hand to grasp his neglected cock. Swiping his thumb across the head, rubbing the leaking precum along his cock he begins to stroke. Tony reaches an arm around joining his hand with Loki's, it doesn't take much whether it's the warm pressure of Tony's fingers wrapping around him, the soft breath and lips moving against his ear, the feel of Steve angling his hips to change the penetration, or the thought that he's thoroughly debauched the Captain that pushes Loki over.

Loki's moan is cut off as his body goes rigid, clenching around the two Avengers as he spills his seed across Steve's chest.

The feel of Loki tightening around him is too much for Steve he quickly cums after Loki, filling the god with a cry as his hips jerkily thrust upwards. Tony's own climax takes over at that point, too much stimulation for his oversensitive prick and his mind blanks as he rides the wave of his orgasm, though he's fairly certain Loki's name left his lips in that moment.

Forehead pressed against Loki's back Tony feels his surroundings coming back to him slowly. Everyone is still, only the sound of ragged breathing can be heard. Once again Tony feels as if he must be dreaming, because this euphoric high he's riding is simply to intense to be real, yes this has to be some extremely detailed fantasy he's cooked up having passed out downstairs.

But the feel of fingers winding with his is too real for a dream and Tony smiles softy at the incredulity that is his life. He pulls out of Loki, who completely haggard falls forward against Steve, laying half on top of the other man's chest. Tony moves up the mattress settling in behind Loki, wrapping an arm around his waist.

Loki looks down right ravished. His hair a mess of ebony curly, pasted with sweat to his forehead and nape of his neck, his lips swollen red and parted slightly, eyes half open, pupils blown wide in a dazed sated look. _Beautiful_.

Tony presses a kiss to Loki's temple and looks over to Steve, whose eyes have fallen shut and breathing evened out. He leans over further to kiss Steve's lips before pulling back and tightening his embrace on Loki.

Post-coital bliss is catching up with Tony, a yawn burst past his lips and he feels his eyelids become heavy. He mumbles "lights", and as the lights dim casting the room into utter darkness Tony can't help but be thankful that Loki does what he wants.


End file.
